1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is data processing, or, more specifically, methods, apparatus, and products for memory bus attached Input/Output (‘I/O’) subsystem management in a computing system.
2. Description Of Related Art
Modern computing systems include an increasing number of processors, slots for memory modules, and memory channels. Modern computing systems also include a limited number of I/O channels. As such, some modern computing systems may be able to incorporate devices that would previously be coupled to an I/O channel to a memory channel instead. By coupling such devices to a memory channel, modern computing systems may take advantage of the increase in speed of a memory channel relative to an I/O channel.